


Tangled x Once Upon A Time: A Lost Path Home

by HoneyxMonkey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Once Upon A Time, Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled the series - Freeform, Varian and the Seven Kingoms AU, official once upon a time x tangled crossover, varigo is the best thing since sliced bread, we got them alchemy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: When Snow White sends word to Rapunzel of the Evil Queen's plot to rid everyone in the Enchanted Forest of their happiness, the princess jumps at the chance to help. But she and her friends get there too late and are sucked into the curse.The small family of Coronans are ripped away from each other and when the curse is broken, they are desperate to find one another. If they do, it will be a fight to get back home.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), varian/hugo, varigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. A Curse Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline is about 8 months after the events of the seven kingdoms au. Naturally Varigo is a thing (its actually pretty varigo centric)

Rapunzel carefully read the letter that had just been delivered via bird.

_Rapunzel, I hope this letter finds you in time. The Evil Queen has threatened to take away our happiness. I fear that she will do just that. Our only hope is to send away me, and my unborn daughter before her curse can hit. I think a way to prevent this entirely is if you come help us. - Snow White_

The princess folded the letter. She of course wanted to help her friend, but she doubted she could go alone. She would need her friends if she were to help Snow. After explaining the situation to everyone, they all jumped at the chance to help.

"We need to leave as soon as possible if we're going to get there in time." Rapunzel informed them.

They left to their respective rooms to pack only what they'd need.

\------

"Just like old times, right Goggles?" Hugo grinned at Varian who was stuffing a backpack with alchemy supplies.

"If by old times, you mean walking right into our potential doom? Then, yes. Exactly like old times."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? If I remember correctly, last time we went on an adventure together, you almost got us killed multiple times."

"Most of those were accidents."

"Ah, so you admit to purposefully trying to kill me atleast once."

Varian gave Hugo a cheeky smile whilst the blond rolled his eyes. Varian's smile slowly faded away.

"Hugo," he sucked in his breath. "I think you should stay here."

The older's eyes widened in surprise."What! Why?"

Varian averted his gaze. "Because... because this could be dangerous and-and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I've already lost my mom, and... I thought I lost my dad. What we're about to do... you could... I could lose you."

Hugo gently placed his hands on Varian's face. "You won't. Besides, what do you think _I_ would do if something happened to you and I wasn't there?"

He placed a gentle kiss on Varian's forehead. "You're not going to lose me, Goggles. I promise."

\-----

There was immediate chaos as soon as they stepped foot inside the Enchanted Forest.

The Evil Queen's black knights were everywhere. The people were trying and failing to fight back.

The Coronans immediately joined the fray.

Varian threw a sticky bomb at one of black knights before turning to see Hugo on the ground clutching his side. Who ever had hurt him was long gone but the damage was already done.

Varian panicked, kneeling down beside him to see how bad it was.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Hugo said as Varian put a hand on his wound.

Worried filled his features as he attempted to staunch the blood flow. The cut wasn't as deep as it appeared to be, there was just alot of blood.

"I'm sorry." Varian whispered. He had completely blocked out the rest of the battle. His only concern at the moment was Hugo. "I wasn't paying attention."

The blond alchemist smiled up at him weakly. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay."

Varian bit his lip and spared a glance to the side and what he saw sent panic through his gut. The storm cloud of the Dark Curse was getting closer and closer. It would consume them at any moment.

Varian looked back at Hugo who was watching Eugene and Rapunzel fend off more black knights. He turned Hugo's face towards him as tears welled in his eyes.

"Varian?"

He gently brushed his thumb across Hugo's cheek.

"I love you."

And with those three simple words he kissed his boyfriend for all he knew, could be there last moments together.

They pulled each other as close as possible as the accursed storm cloud of magic smothered them in its darkness.

As the curse swept over the rest of the kingdom and they were all torn away from their loved ones, a tiny, helpless, newborn baby was being sent through a wardrobe to eventually free them from this misery. Emma Swan would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Chp 2 will be up shortly!


	2. A Curse Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once it was cast, it must be broken.

The arrival of Emma Swan in Storybrooke was a surprise to almost everyone. Although it was one they'd come to welcome, they wouldn't know it for some time.

Henry held his story book tightly. He needed to talk to Jeremy. Jeremy always believed him.

The boy stuck behind as the rest of the class left. He slowly approached the teen.

"Hey, Jeremy? Can I talk to you?"

He looked up at Henry. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"It's about the curse."

Jeremy nodded thoughtfully. "Does Emma still not believe you?"

"No. And I don't know why. It's the only thing that makes sense!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Henry shrugged. "Can you talk to her? Maybe if she hears it from someone who's older, she might start to believe!"

Jeremy nodded. "I'll do that."

Henry dropped the book in front of him suddenly. "You believe me, right?"

Jeremy rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Look, Henry. I don't _not_ believe you. I mean, it's entirely possible there could be different worlds out there just like ours that have magic." Henry's eyes lit up. "But there's also the possibility that Storybrooke wasn't made from a curse. We can't know for sure. I mean, not unless you're right and Emma is the savior."

"I _am_." Henry insisted. "And she is. I know it."

Jeremy was silent for a moment before looking at Henry again. "You never told me who I am. Is my story even in there?"

Henry nodded, flipping the book open and turning to the story of Rapunzel. "In the book, you're Varian." He let Jeremy read through a few pages. He stopped when he got to Varian's betrayal.

"So... in the book, I'm evil?"

Henry smiled. "No. You get a really cool redemption arc and then you go on this super cool adventure and-" He stopped suddenly.

"And what?"

"Fall in love."

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. "Really?"

Henry nodded again.

"Who's the lucky person and do I know them?"

"I haven't actually found where they are yet, but in the book it's an alchemist named Hugo." He flipped to a page with a picture of Varian and a blond guy holding hands. "I haven't found him yet. But I'm still looking."

Jeremy studied the picture for a moment. It looked so familiar, almost like a memory. He shook off his daze and looked at the ten year old. "You should go. You're mom is probably wondering where you've been."

Henry packed up his book and left the building. Jeremy stayed behind for a few minutes, thinking hard about what Henry had showed him.

* * *

The next day Jeremy managed to talk to Emma.

"Hey, Sheriff Swan? Can I talk to you for a moment? It's about Henry."

Emma stopped and Mary Margaret looked back at her as the teen caught up.

"Um, okay?" Emma motioned for Mary Margaret to keep walking.

"Henry asked me to talk to you."

The sheriff crossed her arms. "How do you know my son?"

"I volunteer to help the kids with chemistry. But that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"It's about his curse theory."

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, he has it his head that we're all cursed or something. He thinks we all come from this magical land from-"

"From his story book, I know." Jeremy wrung his hands together. "We've discussed it... alot."

Emma stared at him for a moment. "And you believe him?"

"And you don't?"

"It's crazy. How can you believe there's another world out there? This is all just a little kid's imagination."

"Actually not all of it. There's a theory that there are multiple worlds out there just like our own, and it's completely plausible that some might have magic. Magic strong enough to send alot of people to another world." Jeremy looked at her. "I know that it's hard to believe but... after we first talked about it, I started noticing some weird things about the town and then he showed me my story and I couldn't help but believe it more."

Emma was silent for a moment. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, why?"

"I'm calling Archie. You obviously need help."

* * *

"Emma, I think you're overreacting." Mary Margaret told her as she dialed Archie's number. "I know Jeremy. He's a good kid and Henry likes him. He listens to Henry, like _actually_ listens to him."

"He thinks the curse thing is real, Mary Margaret. He's eighteen for god's sake."

"Then let me talk to him. I work with him, I probably know him better than anyone else."

Emma sighed and looked back at Jeremy who was watching them talk. "Fine. But I'm talking to Henry about it."

Mary Margaret nodded and approached the teen. "Hey, I know this is probably really scary but Emma is not going to call Archie, or anyone else." She gave him a gentle smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you so determined to get Emma to believe in this?"

Jeremy sighed. "I don't know? It just... feels like the truth. After I talked to Henry and he showed me my story, it seemed like the best possible explanation for why I feel the way I do."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean that?"

"Empty? Lost? Like I'm missing something important but I don't know what it is."

Mary Margaret pursed her lips. "Maybe you should talk to Archie..."

Jeremy glared at her and crossed his arms. "I'm not crazy."

"And I never said you were." She sighed. "I meant, that you should talk to Archie because it sounds like you're..."

"Like, I'm what?"

She shook her head and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Nevermind. Can I call your parents? I would like to speak to them about this."

"They won't care. They never do."

"I know that you're relationship with your parents isn't the best but _I'm_ concerned about you, Jeremy."

Jeremy pursed his lips. "You can call them but they won't care, Ms. Blanchard.

Mary Margaret nodded and put an arm around his shoulders. "Why don't you come to Granny's with us? It'll take your mind off of things."

Jeremy nodded and walked alongside the teacher. "Thanks."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Of course. I care about you Jeremy."

He smiled gratefully at her and began to wonder if it was worth the hassle to try and get Emma to believe in this crazy theory that he felt like he should believe in.

* * *

A few months later the curse was broken and when all his memories came back he rushed to find his family.

Varian sped down the docks, all sorts of thoughts and worries flooding through his mind.

 _"Please be okay. Oh god, please be okay."_ He thought over and over again.

He was so lost in his mind that he didn't notice two little girls running towards him until they plowed him over in a hug.

"Varian!" Angry and Catalina yelled excitedly hugging the teen tightly.

Varian laughed and hugged them back. "Girls! Where- where have you been?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Angry punched his arm lightly.

Varian rubbed his arm. "Touche," he stood up. "Let's go find the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Hope ya'll enjoyed this!


End file.
